Dorothy Catalonia
Dorothy Catalonia is one of the main characters of . After being exiled to Mars, Dorothy learns to navigate Martian life without the social status she enjoyed on Earth. Biography Early Life (AC 180-195) Dorothy Catalonia was born on May 21, AC 180, to General Alejandro Catalonia and his wife Anda Catalonia (née Dermail). Anda was very close with her cousin Eleanor Khushrenada (née Dermail), and Alejandro became close to Eleanor's husband, General Tretton Khushrenada. Hence, Dorothy spent a lot of time with her cousins, Tretton and Eleanor's children. When she was around 2-3 years old, the Khushrenada family took in Milliardo Peacecraft. Dorothy was especially fond of Milliardo and her youngest cousin, Treize Khushrenada. Being nearest to her in age, the two boys were more likely to play with her than Treize's older siblings. As a young girl, Dorothy developed a big crush on Milliardo. When Dorothy was 6-7, Anda left both Alejandro and Dorothy, heading to Paris with her artist lover. Dorothy never heard from her mother again. Her father sent Dorothy to a convent after her mother left since the Khushrenada family was dealing with the death of Tretton and their older son Dix. By age 11, Dorothy split her time between her aunt Eleanor and maternal grandfather Duke Dermail. Throughout her life, Dorothy had many relatives die in battle. Her father promised to create a safer world for his daughter and did his best to shield her from the horrors of war. However, in AC 193, General Catalonia died in battle. Dorothy was devastated by the loss of her father and came to resent her grandfather for his part in her father's death. She was even more distressed to learn that her beloved cousin Treize would take her father's place as head of the Special Mobile Suit Unit, a front for the secret agency OZ, as part of the military arm of the United Earth Sphere Alliance. Wars (AC 195-196) Dorothy spent most of AC 195 under her grandfather's care in Romefeller and attending school. In October, she was sent to the Sanc Kingdom to spy on the new Princess Relena Peacecraft for the Romefeller Foundation. While at Relena's school, Dorothy challenged her principles and actions, urging Relena to abandon Total Pacifism. When Relena dissolved the Kingdom, Dorothy brought her to the Romefeller Foundation where the former princess was made the foundation's chief representative and named Queen of the World. Dorothy stayed at the Foundation with Relena. Losing his grip on the Foundation to the new Queen, Duke Dermail headed to space to manage the battles at the Dorothy's urging. While in space, Dermail died. Believing it would be his wishes, Dorothy refused to shed any tears. With her grandfather's death and Relena stepping down from her position, Dorothy headed to space to join Milliardo in White Fang. Her former playmate welcomed her into the organization and gave her control of the modified ZERO system that allowed her to orchestrate the movements of the mobile dolls. Treize, now Romefeller's Chief Representative, ascended to space and challenged Milliardo to a duel. Milliardo refused and ordered the cannon be used on his former friend. Dorothy flung herself at Milliardo in an attempt to stop him; Treize was saved by Lady Une pushing him out of the way. Milliardo declared Dorothy a traitor. During the final battle, after stabbing Quatre Raberba Winner with a fencing foil, Dorothy learned that her cousin Treize had been killed in the battle. Overwhelmed with yet another family member dying, she did not cry, which Trowa Barton found sad. Eventually, she made it to safety. During Mariemaia's rebellion in Christmas AC 196, Dorothy rallied the citizens of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation to (peacefully) fight the Bartons and their troops. Interlude (AC 197-210) (PS 075-??) Relationships Quatre Raberba Winner Trivia * Dorothy is consistent with the weak Wizard of Oz theme seen in OZ. * Dorothy's eyebrows are the result of deliberate styling; naturally they fork very little, the same amount as Treize or Heero. See Also * Dorothy Catalonia on the Gundam Wiki Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martians Category:Terrans